


It was a curling iron

by DaughterofHades101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Female Peter Parker, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHades101/pseuds/DaughterofHades101
Summary: "Penny what's on your neck?""I uhh burnt myself on the curling iron""Your hair is naturally curly"☆★☆★☆ or in which Steve almost has a heart attack, Tony thinks of getting Penny a chastity belt, Vision is too innocent and Natasha wants popcorn☆★☆★☆
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	It was a curling iron

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing so I just wanted to say hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE MCU

When Penny woke up she was confused. She had a killer headache that was -thankfully subsiding. When she turned to check her alarm she saw something that was very alarming. 

It was Michael Jones.

"Ahh" She screeched as she fell off the side of the bed taking notice of her surroundings. There was no lilac bed sheet and where normally a iron man plushie would be tucked into her side was a very shirtless (and very hot) MJ.

Just then his eyes flutterd open as he took her in and the sat up so fast he hit his head off a shelf."PPenny what are you doing here?" He asked , his words slurring a bit.

"I don't know?"She replied as she dug around looking for her phone,"What happened last night?"

"I think I know." He said as he showed her Neds instagram. Pictures and videos of last night showed up on the screen and quite a few of them featured Penny drinking a brown liquid that wasn't apple juice. 

But it was the last one that made her pale. It was a picture of Penny sitting on a counter with her legs wrapped around MJ's and looked like something out of a movie that Mr Stark told her she's not allowed to watch. 

"Sh*t" She cursed.

"Hey I don't think things went to far cause we both still have on our clothes from last night." He said trying to remember what else they did last night as Penny looked under the bed for her phone. By doing this her hair had swept to one side "What's on your neck"

"What do you mean what's on my -found it -Ahh" She screamdd as she looked at it in her phones reflection. "Is that a hickey?" She questioned looking at the lip shaped mark on her pale skin.

"Yep" He added as her phone turned on.

"Oh god its 9:30 Happy's supposed to pick me up at 10 for a debriefing." She said wondering how she was going to get out of this."

"Cool"

"Not cool how am I supposed to cover this up? She moaned gesturing to the huge mess on her collarbone.

"Don't you have healing abilities? 

"Yeah but it takes a couple hours to kick in."

"Makeup"

"I don't wear makeup"

"GGood you look prettier without it." He remarks as she she blushes a deep red. "Here borrow a scarf. Will you be able to walk back to your house."

"Sure it's only a block away."

"Text me."

"Of course"

☆★☆★☆ Penny walks home ☆★☆★☆

"Hey May what's up?" Penny said when she came into the apartment. The smell of May's cooking hit her enhanced senses like a whirlwind " What did you make last night?"

"OOh I wanted to try a new recipe but we didn't have the ingredients at home so I improvised" She replied "What's with the scarf? "

"UUhh its Mrs Leeds I was feeling cold this morning so she lent it to me" She lied trying not to look at her aunt.

"So what did you and Ned do last night? "

"N-nothing really we uhh just umm watched the original trilogy of Star Wars and got high on sugar." She said checking her phone."Crap Happy's gonna be here in a minute. Gotta go get changed."

"Okay" She said as Penny was about to go,"BBut you and me are going to have a long talk about what Ned posted last night."

"Aunt May I'm so sorry and I-"

"I'm not angry"

"You're not?"

"I was your age once yah know" She reminded Penny "I'm suprised it took you this long."

☆★☆★☆TTime Skip To The Avengers Tower☆★☆★☆

Penny entered the briefing room and she was greeted by the moans and grumbles of Mr Stark as hisphone was confiscated by director Fury for not focusing on the screen that was showing intel on an illegal mutant experiment group.

"Hello Ms Parker." Vision said informing the group of her arrival.

"Hey Ink Pen what took you so long"Mr Stark asked.

"I overslept."

"What's with the scarf? " Natasha interrogated gesturing to the neon pink scarf that clashed with the blouse that she hastily grabbed and gotten changed into.

"I was uhm feeling cold cause of my senses."

"UUh huh"

Penny sat down in her seat as Fury began to talk about how this shoul be a fairly easy mission and how stealth was a top priority. 

All of a sudden her spidey senses went as she quickly turned around. But she wasn't quick enough because Natasha had ripped the scary from arond her neck.

"Ms Parker why is there a bruise on your neck did you injur yourself? " Vision innocently asked causing Mr Stark to turn to face as she tried to cover it with her hair. 

"Is that a hickey?" He said turning purple "Why is it there? How is it there? It shouldn't be there you like 13. Who did it? What's his name? Or her name cause you know I love you either way." Tony rambled.

"I'm 17 and besides it's not a hickey. " She said nervously bouncing her fingers on her thighs.

"Well then Penny what's on your neck? "

"I uhh burnt myself on the curling iron"

"Your hair is naturally curly" Natasha rsmarked as she ordered popcorn from one of the lower agents.

"May said you were at Neds last night was this him." Tony recovered

"First of eww he's like a brother to me second of everyone knows he likes Betty" She replied in disgust.

"Well how did you get it."

"I told you it was a curling iron"

"Don't tell me than." Suddenly he reached over the table and grabbed Furys phone out of hi hand.

"Stark what are you doing? Captain asked still blushing like a maid.

"Checking Neds instagram."

"No don't" Penny started but it was too late. He had already clicked on ig as the images showed up on the massive screen Fury had the phone hooked to.

As he scrolled down the vein in his neck became nore visable but is was the last on that set him off. The picture itself was badly taken but you could make out that it was Penny siting on th counter with her levs wrapped around a boys waist. The boy was wearing a leather jacket and looked oddly familiar. "Who the hell is it" He demanded

"MJ" She said her voice barley above a whisper. Wanda and vision had left and Steve had passed out looking at the pictures and only Natasha and Fury remainned.

"Knew he was trouble did he go far?" 

"No this was as far as it got.

"Oh thank god. But you tell him I want to meet him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so to all of those who read this last thank and I decided to make it into a one shot in the end.


End file.
